Al salir de la cueva
by Mystery7grl
Summary: Después de estar 3 años en MT. Silver, Ash sale a ver a sus amigos, pero recibe una gran sorpresa al ver sus vidas... C. 2: Ash se encuentra con Brock
1. Prólogo

Este es mi primer fanfiction, así que no se burlen, lo soñé hace como 4 años.  
Aquí les va la introducción, o el prólogo, o como se diga:  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Después de 3 años de entrenar en MT. Silver, Ash Ketchum, ahora de 18 años, sale de la cueva para visitar a su madre y a sus amigos...  
  
Ash: ¡Vamos pikachu! Estoy ansioso de ver a todos  
  
Pikachu: pikachu  
  
Ash: por fín llegamos, Pueblo Paleta, no ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que vine...  
  
De repente, recordó lo que había pasado hace 3 años...  
  
=recuerdo=  
  
Ash: tengo que irme  
  
Misty: no, no tienes  
  
Ash: solo será un tiempo  
  
Misty: hazlo por mí...  
  
Ash: estó nos beneficiará a los dos...  
  
Misty: no puedo esperar tanto tiempo  
  
Ash: lo siento...  
  
=Fín del recuerdo=  
  
Ash: me pregunto qué habrá hecho Misty estos años...  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Fué bastante corto, pero me tengo que ir, escriban reviews si les gustó (Aunque esta parte fué bastante mala) 


	2. Brock y Daisy

Ahora sí tengo tiempo para escribir algo más largo, a ver si les gusta.  
  
Nota: No me pertenece Pokémon, ni sus personajes ni nada, solo soy una persona a la que le gusta leer y escribir fanfics de  
Pokémon y de otras cosas.  
  
****************************************************************************************************  
  
Luego, Ash se encuentra con alguien conocido...  
  
¿?: ¡Hey, Ash!   
  
Ash: ¡Brock! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?  
  
Brock: vine a pedirle al Profesor Oak unas semillas para una posión roca, ¿Cómo te ha ido en la montaña?  
  
Ash: bien, solo que los extrañaba, así que decidí salir  
  
Brock: no sabes cómo ha cambiado todo por aquí...  
  
Ash: ¿Sabes dónde está Misty?  
  
Brock: sí, esa es una de las cosas de las que te vas a sorprender, vive a lado de tu casa, trabaja para una chica llamada Daisy,   
¡ay! Daisy, hasta su nombre suena como un coro de ángeles  
  
Ash: tú no has cambiado...  
  
Brock: bueno, me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego  
  
Ash: sí, pero a qué te referías con que me voy a...  
  
Demasiado tarde, Brock se había ido, entonces Ash se encamina a su casa, cuando llega  
  
Ash: parece que no hay nadie en casa, Pickachu  
  
Pickachu: picka...  
  
Desde el jardín de la casa de a lado, una chica de cabello largo y azul le responde:  
  
¿?: la señora Ketchum salió de compras, ¿Para qué la buscas?  
  
Ash: soy Ash Ketchum, su hijo y ¿Quién eres tú?  
  
¿?: me llamo Daisy...  
  
Ash: ¡Tú eres la chica que trabaja con Misty?  
  
Daisy: sí, Misty vive y trabaja con nosotros desde hace como 3 años, ¿Quieres pasar? Han de estar hambrientos tú y tus pokémon  
  
Ash: ¡Claro!  
  
Daisy le sirve un gran platillo a Ash y un platillo diferente a cada uno de sus pokémon, mientras le sigue contando  
  
Daisy: se veía muy triste cuando mi hermano vino con ella, parece que terminó con su novio o algo así... Y como noté que era muy   
buena con los pokémon tipo agua, le ofrecí el trabajo, ¿Tú, cómo la conoces?  
  
Ash: mmm... ¡Soy un amigo!  
  
Daisy: no tarda en venir, solo fué por un antídoto para...  
  
Daisy no termino cuando se abrió la puerta  
  
¿?: no encontré la poción, me dijeron que la tenían en una ho... ¿Ash?  
  
***************************************************************************************************  
La verdad, no inventé el personaje de Daisy (Solo la modifiqué un poco ya que no se sabe mucho de ella), sale en todas las   
versiones de Pókemon (O mínimo, todas las que he jugado), en la próxima parte les explico exactamente dónde, ya quesi explico en   
esta, la próxima perdería algo del suspenso. ¡Por favor escriban reviews! 


	3. Más conocidos

Voy a intentar escribir más seguido, lo malo es que el 7 entro a la escuela y voy a tener que dedicarle menos tiempo al internet :(  
Si creen que el último "¿?" era de Misty están equivocados, es de alguien más...  
...........................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Un chico entró a la casa, a Ash le parecía algo familiar, excepto por un detalle: estaba cojeando  
  
Ash: ¿Gary?  
  
Gary: ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
Ash: ¿Tú que haces aquí?  
  
Gary: es mi casa bobo, ¿No lo recuerdas?  
  
Ash: ¿Tu casa? ¿Desde cuándo?  
  
Gary: creo que estar solo tanto tiempo le afectó  
  
Daisy: calmate Gary, ¿Se conocen?  
  
En ese momento, la puerta se volvió a abrir  
  
Misty: ¡No saben cuanta gente había! Tengo que darle este antídoto a Seaking en las próximas... ¡¿Ash?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!  
  
Ash: vine a ver cómo estabas, ¿Podemos estar a solas?  
  
Misty: no creo que sea necesario  
  
Daisy: mejor nos vamos, Gary  
  
Gary: no puedo dejarla sola con es...  
  
Daisy: ¡Gary!  
  
Gary: si vuelves a...  
  
Misty: está bien, Gary, puedo manejarlo sola  
  
Gary: ok, ya voy (Se va)  
  
Ash: ¿Cómo pudiste mudarte justo aquí?  
  
Misty: es una larga historia, pero no creo que te importe mi vida...  
  
Ash: ¿Cómo no me va a importar después de todo lo que hemos pasado?  
  
Misty: a tí no te importó hace tres años...  
  
Ash: pero he estado pensando en el error que cometí y decidí...  
  
Misty: no estoy lista para manejar esto...  
  
Ash: tenemos que...  
  
Misty(llorando): ¡Vete!  
  
Ash: te estaré esperando...  
  
Por primera vez, Ash supo lo que Misty sintió ese día hace tres años. Media hora después recordó que olvidaba algo  
  
Ash: ¡Mis Pokémon!  
  
Al llegar a la casa de los Oak... Ash tocó la puerta  
  
Daisy: Ash, sabía que volverías, pasa   
  
Ash: no quiero molestar pero...  
  
Daisy: limpié a tus Pokémon, espero que no te moleste, pero estaban algo sucios  
  
Ash: gracias, ¡Bayleaf!, ¡Noctowl!, ¡Milktank!, ¡Totodile!, ¡Cyndaquil! ¿Dónde está Pikachu?  
  
Daisy: seguro fué al área eléctrica  
  
Ash: ¿Área eléctrica?  
  
Daisy: si, tenemos un área para cada tipo de Pokémon, les encanta estar ahí, ¿Lo reconoces?  
  
Ash: ¡Pikachu!  
  
Pichachu: ¡Pickapi!  
  
Daisy miró sorprendida a Pikachu  
  
Ash: gracias, Daisy, me voy  
  
Daisy: e... ese Pik... Pika... Pikachu  
  
Ash: tengo que hacer algo para hablar con Misty... ¿Por qué se comportaría así? ¿Por qué vive en casa de Gary? ¿Y por qué Gary estaba caminando así? Creo que antes de saber todo eso tenemos que comer  
  
Pickachu se cae al estilo caricatura japonesa  
  
Ash: tengo que averiguarlo... ¡Pero primero tengo que comer!  
  
Después apareció alguien también familiar para Ash  
  
Jessie: ¡Prepárense para los problemas!  
  
James: ¡Mas vale que teman!  
  
Ash: ya me extrañaba no haberlos encontrado antes...  
  
Jessie: ¡Para proteger al mundo de la devastación!  
  
James: ¡Y unir a los pueblos de nuestra nación!  
  
Meowth: ¡¿No se dan cuenta que el bobo nos está ignorando?!  
  
Ash: ¡Lo tengo! ¿Que tal si le pregunto al Equipo Rocket que ha pasado? No, eso suena desesperado... ¡Pero tal vez funcione! No, seguramente me van a pedir a Pikachu como siempre...  
  
.............................................................................................................................................  
Daisy es la hermana mayor de Gary. Si juegas a una de las versiones gold/silver/crystal (La última vez comprobé su nombre con la crystal aunque en otro fic leí que se llamaba May, tal vez se llamaba May en la segunda o en la tercera película pero como no ví ninguna de las dos...) y vas a la casa de "Blue", si llegas de 2 a 3pm, te groomea (Groomea. Verbo en spanglish inventado por mi, significa limpia o asea) a uno de tus pokémon gratis, dice: "Hi! Good timing. I'm about to have some tea. Would you like to join me? Oh, your pokémonare a bit dirty. Would you like me to groom one?". Aunque me dí cuenta que así se llama también una de las hermanas de Misty pero esa es otra historia... Gracias por los reviews, ya sé que están cortos, pero sí los quieren más largos me tardaría más en publicarlos... 


End file.
